Twelve moments of love
by A.J. Horn
Summary: Twelve moments in the life of a triad MMF. Chap. 2: It's Teddy's 30th birthday and all the family goes to the Burrow for some fun time. TeddyOCVictoire
1. Six feet under

**_A/N: _**_Welcome to my newest fanfiction. This is part of the Twelve __M__onths of __L__ove challenge on HPFC. Basically, I have a series of prompts for each __month __of the year. I will bold every prompt I will use. __The__ publishing __rate__ will be one chapter every month. The chapters are going to stand alone, despite being from the same universe. Enjoy and review! _

**_A/N 2: _**_I edited the sex scene to add more feeling and details_

**_A/N 3:_**_ Beta-read by __keeptheotherone__. Thanks to you! _

**_Unused __prompts__:_**_ Gryffindor House, Oppugno and danger._

Six Feet Under 

It was a weird day for a funeral. The sun was hotter than usual this late in August. The **bright colours** of a rainbow were piercing the cool refreshing **haze**. Adras Nott flipped his** cigarette** butt and crushed it with his expensive boots. They were made of Chinese Fireball skin, and the smooth scarlet scales of the boots were decorated by some golden spikes from the dragon. They were very Gryffindor, so not him, but Adras didn't care. He loved those boots. They were a gift he cherished greatly, not that anyone who came today cared about that.

There was a bunch of people gathered around the casket, rich, pureblood closed-minded people. Most of them probably didn't even care about Theodore Nott's death. They were just there because it was the proper thing to do.

Bullshit.

"It has been such a long time since we last saw you, Simadrasius. I'm so sorry for your father, such a tragedy." A middle aged woman he recognized from some boring luxurious cocktail parties his father had always been rather fond of. Only purebloods called him by his full name; it was so long, so ugly, so... pompous.

"Yeah, a real tragedy."

Adras could hardly hide his sarcasm. He knew he should feel **sorrow**, or at least some feeling of loss or grief, but all he wanted to do was laugh at her. He didn't even know why he came. He hadn't spoken to his father since he came out ten years ago. Pureblood and bisexuality had never been a good mix.

Eyes fixed on the coffin, he dug in his pocket and brought a new cigarette to his lips. A fast wandless spell and he fumed the middle aged woman. She coughed and went away. He figured she wasn't a smoker. Most purebloods weren't. It didn't fit with the image.

The funeral happened slowly, the **haze** became thick rain, but the sun didn't disappear. It even seemed that the sun shone more brightly. Adras made sure he remained in the background. When the coffin was finally buried six feet under, he crushed a last **cigarette** before leaving the cemetery and the hypocrites behind. He had more interesting things to attempt.

He apparated directly into his house; there was no need to** alarm** the neighbour by wearing his wizard outfit. That's what happens when you choose to live in a Muggle district. Not that he complained about it; he loved the neighbourhood. It was a nice house, nothing like what he lived in growing up, but it was enough for them all. After he got kicked out at seventeen, things could have been worse. At least he had a place to go; young gay wizards didn't all have this chance.

"So, how was it?"

Turning around to face his boyfriend, Adras smiled. "I thought you were supposed to be working today."

Teddy Lupin was leaning against the door frame. "I was, but I called in sick. I wasn't going to leave you alone while you're burying your father."

"I'm fine. You really didn't have to do that. I don't care anyway."

Teddy didn't seem to believe him; after ten years of living together, he probably knew Adras better than Adras ever knew himself. Teddy reached an arm towards him and pulled him into a hug.

"You were wearing the boots I gave you at our fifth anniversary to a place full of ex-Slytherins, and I know you also took the Muggle watch Vic gave you. You wouldn't have brought them if you didn't want us to be with you at least subconsciously."

When he finished, Teddy bent a little to kiss him on the lips. Adras answered the kiss with an itch of desperation. His hands grasped the back of Teddy's **forest green** t-shirt until his knuckles whitened. He was devouring him like it was their last kiss.

Teddy's hand went under his ass and lifted him. Adras closed his legs around Teddy and let himself be carried to their bedroom.

They didn't stop kissing until Teddy had laid Adras on the bed. Adras backed into the pillow, and a few second later a shirtless Teddy was above him, kissing his neck. Adras moved his neck to increase the contact. He moaned, his hands slipping through Teddy's wine red hair.

It wasn't often that Adras showed his vulnerability like that; it moved Teddy to a point where Adras became the only thing he concentrated on. His own pleasure became secondary (Jinx! Pleasuring Adras became Teddy's only pleasure), and all he wanted to do was to get Happy-Adras back.

Teddy's lips traced the line of his jaw until he reached Adras' lips. Their tongues mixed together as Teddy undid the buttons of his Muggle jeans. They didn't fight for dominance like they sometimes do. Adras let Teddy invade him, hot and powerful and so fucking reassuring.

Adras' hands went down his back, feeling every little muscle as he went. He squeezed his round ass, pushing their hard dicks together, moaning and growling. He undid Teddy's leather belt.

Teddy stopped the kiss and threw his pants and boxers on the floor. Adras used this opportunity to get rid of his t-shirt, revealing a white chest and perfectly brown hard nipples. Soon, his pants and briefs joined Teddy's on the floor, and his penis rose proud and straight, already leaking with precome. Teddy wet his lips, drooling at the thought of tasting his lover. He would have to wait, though. It wasn't what Adras wanted; it wasn't what he needed.

Teddy came back above him, their hard dicks rubbing together. Adras opened his legs wider for more contact, and Teddy's fingers went playing with his hole. Soon, Adras was pushing against the fingers.

"Accio lube."

The little grey bottle flew into Teddy's hand, and he coated his dick with the lube. He brought Adras' legs up to his neck. He pushed slowly into Adras, knowing damn well it was going to drive him crazy enough to actually _beg _for more.

Which he did, of course.

"Humm, Tedd… Please, faster…"

Gently biting at Adras' neck, leaving a purple mark, Teddy sped up until they both reached their point of no return. Adras was groaning hard and Teddy was growling, and his hand gripped Adras' dick and pumped and pumped until the pleasure exploded. Adras was the first one to come, his semen spurted their chests, seconds before Teddy's own orgasm.

Teddy collapsed on Adras, breathless, and he dug his nose into his lover's neck. "I… love you…so… fucking…much."

Adras smiled, but he was too tired to answer. They soon fell asleep interlaced.

When Adras woke up, he was alone in the bed, still naked, but clean. He heard Teddy and Victoire laughing in the house, so he dressed himself. From the room, he could smell the delicious aroma of Victoire's famous triple chocolate cupcake, his favourite. When Adras entered the kitchen the cupcakes were in the oven. Teddy was licking the uncooked dough off Victoire's finger in one very erotic picture.

Victoire was the first to realise he was there. "Hey, babe. You want some?" She dug in the bowl; the same finger Teddy licked was now coated with dough.

For an answer, Adras engulfed the finger, sucking on it like he would suck Teddy's dick. Teddy circled them, bringing his and Adras' body closer to Victoire's. She took back her finger, leaning to kiss Adras on the lips. She could taste the chocolate on his tongue. Adras took her boobs in his hands, forming a cup, as he felt Teddy's hard on against his ass and his lips against his neck.

She curled her back, putting her hand on the counter as Adras began to kiss her breast. Everything was going fine until one of them slipped, and the three of them ended up on the floor. The bowl of dough fell on Victoire's head, soaking her blond hair and basting the boys. They all burst into laughter.

It had been hell of a day; it was very liberating to be** laughing** again.

_A/N: __See you next month for September prompts: cursing, circles, chasing tail, seeker, trophy room, Mrs Norris, easy and shameful._


	2. Thirtieth Birthday

_A/N: It's September, and as promised this is the second opus of this story. Once again, it's been beta-read by Keeptheotherone. This chapter is happier than the first one; there is some well-deserved family time and a little reminiscence of the past. Don't hesitate to review. Enjoy!_

_Unused prompts: cursing and shameful_

Thirtieth Birthday

Adras, Teddy and Victoire arrived at the Burrow around four pm. There weren't a lot of people in the garden. They assumed Arthur and Molly were both inside, probably with Ginny, since they could see only Harry outside. James and Albus were already there with their wife and girlfriend, respectively.

"Uncle Ady! Uncle Ady!" Mystie Potter, a four-and-a-half-year-old strawberry-blond girl, ran to her favourite uncle.

She was wearing a yellow summer dress and sand-coloured moccasins. Adras kneeled and opened his arms, catching her as she jumped in them. Rising up, he brought her to the end of his arm, and then brought her up close. She giggled when he alternated between kisses and blowing on her neck and cheek.

It wasn't long until the members who had already arrived at the Burrow surrounded the trio. Harry was the first to acknowledge them, kissing Teddy on both cheeks and wishing him a happy thirtieth birthday.

Albus and James just shook his hand while Briannah Thomas, James' wife, kissed him on both cheeks too. She tried to do the same with Adras, but Mystie was kind of in the way, and it ended up being more awkward than anything. She moved to Victoire, and they kissed each other, Vickie's hand lingering on Briannah's seven months pregnant belly. It wasn't long before they left the crowd to talk babies.

A girl none of them had ever seen stayed back until Albus introduced her as being his girlfriend whose name they didn't clearly get. It didn't really matter; it would be a new one at the next gathering. Albus had never been able to keep a girl very long. He called it The Curse of Looking Like Harry Potter. James had a better chance; with his red hair and his hazel eyes, he was more Weasley than Potter. Slowly, the group separated a little, and they spread out in the garden. Harry and Teddy ─ soon joined by Ron ─ were talking about Auror stuff under the constant, not-so-subtle glances from the Girlfriend Without A Name. She was hanging with Victoire and Briannah but didn't seem really committed to the conversation. Albus just rolled his eyes and joined his cousin Rose and her husband, ignoring his own girlfriend altogether.

Mystie took Adras' hand and forced him to come play tea with her. She made him sit on a little – way too little ─ pink chair and sat in front of him. Adras took his wand and charmed the chair so he could be more comfortable.

She gave him a tiny cup. "You have to be careful 'cause it is very hot."

Playing along, he took the cup and slowly blew on it before drinking, his pinkie in the air. Mystie giggled, and then she pointed at one of her dolls. "Mrs. Norris like it better with two sugars. Is yours okay like that?"

"Hmm, yes, it is just so deliciously perfect," Adras said, using a falsely self-important voice. "You know," he told her in a tone of confidence, "there was a Mrs. Norris back when I was in Hogwarts."

"Really? She must be nice. All the Norris family are nice. My Mrs. Norris, she always talks about her son. He went to the war, you know."

"Oh really?" Adras laughed, playing the game.

Not far from there, Briannah had seen everything, and she leaned toward Victoire. "He would make such a great father. Do you ever think about having kids of your own?"

"Yes, sure, but it's not as simple as just stopping the Contracepotion. There is so much to think about beforehand. Really, having two boyfriends is more trouble than they make it look in novels."

"Probably. It's alrea—"

"Wait, what?" Girlfriend Without A Name suddenly said, returning to their discussion. "You have two boyfriends?"

Her Oh-My-God-I'm-looking-at-Harry-Potter admiration turned into a look of slight disgust. It was clear she thought Victoire was a slut. It didn't bother her for a second; it wasn't the first time she'd had such a reaction. So she smiled at her.

It was Briannah who answered her, pointing to each man as she named them. "Yes, Teddy and Adras. The three of them have been together ten years now. As I was saying, I just have James and Mystie and this little one coming, and I don't really want to think about adding a second husband to the mix."

"You know what, girls? I'm gonna see what Ally's doing."

"Yeah, sure, see you around," Victoire said before turning back to Bri like nothing happened. "So, want to tell me the sex of the baby?"

"Can't. We decided to keep it a surprise, just like with Mystie. But we've already begun to think about names. We thought about Neleh for a girl or Elijah if it's a boy."

"How cute!"

It was the moment Ginny chose to come in the garden, followed by Hermione. "Time to eat, people!"

Every little group separated to take their places at the big table Ginny transfigured from a smaller one. Victoire sat near Briannah to continue their conversation, and Adras sat at Vickie's left with Mystie on his thigh. Teddy took a place next to them, and he was talking with Lily and Fleur. Girlfriend Without A Name was sitting between Billy and Rose, almost directly across from Albus. She clearly wasn't going to be around much. She was angry, and Teddy asked himself if Albus hadn't already confronted her. It wouldn't surprise him; Albus was a Slytherin after all, and he had never been afraid to say what was on his mind.

The meal was going great, full of easy conversations about anything and everything. There was a lot of pleasant laughter going around. After a while, Mystie saw the pistachio-green kitten named Pacha she received at her last birthday. Leaving the table, she ran after him and tried to catch him by the tail. The cat didn't want anything to do with the girl. They were running in circles around the table, and people were laughing.

"Oh Merlin, remember when you and Vickie were chasing each other's tails?" Fleur said to Teddy. "We all knew you were going to get married one day."

They definitely didn't imagine Teddy would develop a crush on Adras after seeing him and some other guy having sex in the Trophy Room back in Hogwarts. It was at the end of Teddy's schooling; Adras and Victoire were in fifth year back then. Teddy and Vickie were going in the Trophy Room to have some privacy but had found themselves observing Adras, both incredibly excited by the whole scene. There was something about the grunts Adras was making as he pounded into the other guy's ass that went right into Teddy's groin.

It was only when they had actually won Adras' heart that Victoire and Teddy realised what they had been missing since they began to date: a third one.

After the supper, discussions continued. Once the garden was clean, family tradition dictated it was time for a Quidditch game. James – who had a job coaching the Wimborne Wasps since he ruined his knee five years ago– was the referee. Harry and Albus were playing against each other as Seeker. The other volunteers were separated into two teams by each of the Seekers.

The ones who didn't want to play were being the cheerleaders for their favourite teams. In her mother's arms, Mystie was yelling for Adras every time he had the Quaffle. It was mostly fun, with a tweak of friendly competition. It was Harry who finally caught the Golden Snitch after more than two hours of the game.

The end of the game was also the signal for the end of the day. People began to leave; first James and his wife, with little Mystie sound asleep in his arms, then Scorpius, Rose and their three-year-old twins, and the crowd slowly Disapparated out of the Burrow.

Her husbands took their places at either side of her, and they fell asleep to the sound of the grasshoppers in the background."

The End.

_Next month's prompts: Senses, eyes, teapot, box, reunion, forgetfulness, pensive, competition, disappear, smooch._


End file.
